


hide & seek me some lingerie

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know, Jaehyun, I think you'd look great in lingerie.""Really?""Yes, in fact, I bet you'd look really hot."That small conversation between him and his boyfriend was the one reason why Jaehyun's currently trapped inside a dressing room wearing said lingerie trying to awkwardly hide from his shocked boyfriend Doyoung.





	hide & seek me some lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this as a joke for my friend but then it turned into some sort of fic
> 
> apologies in advance

This problem all started when Jaehyun was busy cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend of 2 years, Doyoung.

It was quiet between the both of them, the TV playing an old romantic film while Doyoung was rubbing his boyfriend's back.  
  
Jaehyun was _this_ close to closing his eyes and falling asleep right then and there in his boyfriend's arms when Doyoung made one comment that jolted him awake.  
  
"You know, Jaehyun, I think you'd look great in _lingerie_."  
  
Jaehyun widened his eyes once the words left his boyfriend's mouth, shuffling around for a bit before he was staring at Doyoung face-to-face; Doyoung looking like he was preparing to take the comment back.  
  
"Really?" He says softly, and Doyoung takes a few moments to take in his boyfriend's reaction to his early comment before nodding.  
  
"Yes," He answers, "In fact, I think you'd look really _hot_. Not that you're not already hot, of course."  
  
It's quiet for another minute before Jaehyun finally says, "Okay." to his boyfriend and closes his eyes to rest, leaving Doyoung to think whether or not he made the right decision to say that to his boyfriend, hoping he didn't unintentionally hurt him. He tries to focus on the film playing in front of him as he hears Jaehyun's soft snores, but he can't seem to care about what the couple on the screen is doing at the moment as he continues to rub soothing circles on Jaehyun's back once more.

Neither of them speak of Doyoung's comment again for a while and move on, but one day while Doyoung's away at work and Jaehyun is hanging out with his best friend Johnny is when he remembers about the conversation.  
  
And little does Doyoung know, Jaehyun's thinking about making Doyoung's fantasy a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued bc i'm making this a chaptered fic


End file.
